The invention relates to a pole terminal for storage batteries and, more particularly, to a clamp-on integrally formed terminal and current measurement circuit having connections for a display or measuring device.
In motor vehicles equipped with storage batteries, conventionally pole terminals of electric power cables are set on the poles of the storage batteries in order to connect the poles with the electric power cable of the motor vehicle. The pole terminals are formed of shells which can be clamped tightly by means of clamping screw to the respective poles.
During charging of storage batteries it is necessary to measure the current flowing through the poles in order to determine when charging is completed for disconnecting the charging device at the proper time. Futhermore, it is desirable during use of a storage battery to be able to monitor its charge condition in order not to discharge the storage battery excessively, for example by using an auto radio, such that too little current may be available for a starting operation of the vehicle. Such a monitoring requires a connection, possibly on a pole terminal, for a connection cable of a display or measuring device. For the connection of the necessary cable it is known to provide additional connections on the pole terminal which connects the storage battery with the power supply cable.
If a battery is charged outside of the vehicle, then the pole terminals are to be loosened first from the battery. During charging, consequently, one employs a provisional connection of a display or measuring device.